elysiumrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon slot
The Worn Equipment, also called the Equipped tab, the worn items screen, or the Equipped Inventory tab shows all the equipment that the player is wearing or wielding. The equipped inventory is divided into 11 slots for each area of the body that some piece of equipment can be worn on. Since the 11 slots can each be equipped with an item which then no longer appears in the backpack inventory, a player can effectively carry 39 items with them at once. The slots and what they can be equipped with are listed below. Head slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. Some type of helmet armour is usually worn on the head. However, when Runecrafting a player may wear a tiara on their head so that they do not need to bring a talisman. Also, various hats and other novelties, such as partyhats or gnome goggles can be worn here. Cape slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. As the name suggests, capes are worn in the cape slot. While team capes provide a small bonus, capes such as the god capes, obsidian capes and the Fire cape provide considerable bonuses. If you have completed the quest Animal Magnetism, Ava's attractor/accumulator is also worn on the cape slot. Players can show mastery of a skill by wearing a skillcape, indicating a player reached level 99 in a certain type of skill. Neck slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. The neck slot is where some jewellery, like amulets and necklaces and symbols, are worn. While the jewellery itself offers no bonuses, when it is enchanted or blessed it can offer considerable bonuses. The best overall item worn in the neckwear slot is the amulet of fury and the amulet of power for non-members. Ammunition slot :For a list of items in this slot, see Ranged Strength or this page. When using a bow or crossbow, a player needs ammunition to fire from their weapon. That ammunition, bolts and arrows, is held in the quiver slot. The ammunition in the quiver slot is what is fired from ranged weapons, and to switch what arrows or bolts that are being fired one must equip another kind of arrows or bolts. The only exception is the crystal bow, which generates its own arrows for use. Various users have been known to nickname this slot as your 'Quiver', due to the fact that when you run out of ammunition, a message reads "There is no ammo left in your quiver." Weapon slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. This is where a player equips weapons, items that will be used to deal damage in combat. All players wield weapons in their right hand. If a player is using a two-handed weapon, such as a bow or a two-handed sword, they may not have any items equipped in the shield slot at the same time. In the case of thrown weapons, which are stackable, multiples of the same thrown weapon may be equipped in the weapon slot at once. A player may also equip a pickaxe, a woodcutting axe or a barb-tail harpoon in the mainhand slot so that they may hold more ore, logs or fish, respectively. Body slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. For combat purposes, some type of armour is usually equipped in this slot. However, there are also many non-combat items that a player may equip here, ranging from aprons to rewards from random events. The body slot will often provide the best bonus of a set. Shield slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. Equipment to be held in the player's off-hand is held here, most commonly a shield piece of armour. A player may also carry one of the god books instead of a shield, a defender to provide extra bonuses to attack. However, if a player is using a two-handed weapon, such as a bow, staff, Karil's crossbow, composite bow, or a two-handed sword, they may not hold any items in the shield slot at the same time. Legs slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. For combat purposes, some type of armour is usually equipped in this slot. However, there are also many non-combat items that a player may equip here, ranging from skirts to rewards from random events. Hands slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. Gloves, bracelets, and vambraces are equipped in this slot. While plain leather gloves provide small defence bonuses, players who complete Recipe for Disaster sub-quests can acquire metal gloves that provide considerable bonuses. Coloured gloves are popular among lower level players and skillers. Rangers often wear vambraces instead of gloves (with the exception of barrows gloves), which give them bonuses to Ranged attacks. Feet slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. Boots and shoes are equipped in this slot. While plain leather boots provide small defence bonuses, metal boots can be obtained that provide considerable bonuses. In some quests special footwear is required to complete certain parts. Ring slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. The ring slot is where rings are worn. Most rings provide no attack or defence bonuses, exclusions are the fremennik rings, wilderness rings, lunar ring and the Beacon Ring. Rings with gems attached to them can be enchanted. Two-handed items :For a list of items in this slot, see this table. Some items are two-handed; this means that they occupy both the weapon and shield slots. To date, the defensive shield is the only two-handed item that isn't a weapon. When equipping a two-handed item, both your weapon and shield slot items, if any, will be removed. This means you cannot equip a two-handed item if your inventory is full and both of those slots are full with different items. See also *Combat Stats *Death **Items Kept on Death **Protect Item *Guide Prices *Weight *Inventory *Equipment Stats